


Wrap Your Name In Lace and Leather

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Gli occhi rotondi sfavillarono come lune impazzite, annegando poi nel bianco, sotto il velo delle palpebre.La bocca piena e sensuale si dischiuse in un sospiro inudibile, di cui Elijah avvertì però l’alito, profumato di champagne. Di eccitazione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Erotico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Shen Min   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Missing Moment episodio 3x04. Sempre e per sempre grazie alla dolcissima Miky per l’ispirazione e qualche idea che certamente riconoscerà.  
> Rating: VM 18  
> Dedica: a Miky.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

If you want me to listen whisper  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk  
My Obsession – Cinema Bizarre  
   
*  
Butterflies turn into people when my boy walks down the street   
Maybe he should be illegal he just makes life too complete...   
Amazing he's a whole new form of life  
Blue eyes blazing…  
“When My Boy Walks Down The Street” _ The Magnetic Fields  
   
   
   
 **Wrap Your Name In Lace and Leather**  


   
   
   
Gli occhi rotondi sfavillarono come lune impazzite, annegando poi nel bianco, sotto il velo delle palpebre.  
La bocca piena e sensuale si dischiuse in un sospiro inudibile, di cui Elijah avvertì però l’alito, profumato di champagne. Di eccitazione.  
   
Ai suoi piedi la figura robusta e slanciata del vampiro già intravisto tra la folla delle figure mascherate.  
Le ampie spalle dell’uomo in ginocchio, su cui lo smoking si modellava perfettamente, fremettero, contraendosi mentre la testa bruna affondava con più forza e più voluttà tra le gambe dell’altro.  
Tristan smise per un momento di carezzargli i capelli sulla nuca. Tirò poi quasi con rabbia, strappando all’uomo piegato un piccolo gemito. Quindi lasciò la presa.  
All’improvviso spalancò gli occhi.  
Elijah, nascosto nell’ombra di una tenda, avrebbe potuto giurare che l’altro lo avesse visto.  
Ma Tristan sollevò appena le braccia, come per arrendersi, contrasse le labbra mentre il suo viso si alterava in una radiosa smorfia di piacere.  
La mezzaluna candida dei denti rivaleggiava con l’abbagliante splendore dello sparato della camicia.  
   
Il petto che si sollevava premendo sul lino indossato a pelle, il torace teso fino a forzare i bottoni… Quell’unico slacciato, che lasciava intravedere la piatta, delicata superficie del ventre, appena segnata da una leggera linea di peluria. Il calore che emanava dal suo corpo, esaltando il suo odore fresco: tutto ciò eccitava Elijah molto più della scabrosa situazione.  
Era esaltato da quel corpo che sapeva imporre le proprie voglie nel momento stesso in cui si arrendeva. Da quegli immensi occhi di farfalla, o di falena, lucidi come specchi.  
Da quella tenera gestualità, quasi puerile, che il vampiro Originale ricordava così bene. I pugni stretti e gli occhi socchiusi, mentre si mordeva le labbra per non gridare.  
Ma l’aitante uomo ai piedi di quel piccolo tiranno non era Elijah.  
Non era il creatore di quell’insolente intrigante che complottava alle spalle dei Mikaelson. Bensì uno dei seguaci dell’arrogante creatura: Shen Min.  
   
Elijah lo aveva riconosciuto, pur in quella incresciosa, torbida situazione.  
Shen Min, maestro di torture alla corte di Gengis Khan.  
L’uomo conosciuto come il Dolore Rosso. Bello e letale come una pantera, nel suo completo elegante.  
Sul tavolo accanto a loro Tristan aveva posato con cura la giacca.  
   
Elijah sorrise. Non era così meticoloso nella notte dei tempi, quando nella loro follia si strappavano i vestiti di dosso.  
Silenziosi e pieni di eccitazione, nascosti in qualche buia segreta, o nell’umida oscurità del bosco, per sfuggire agli sguardi dei soldati e all’impietoso giudizio del crudele Conte padre.  
   
Accanto alla giacca era la maschera che Tristan aveva indossato all’inizio di quella stravagante serata. Come una farfalla di pizzo nero, i cui scuri intrecci avevano velato a fatica i liquidi, magnetici occhi del Conte De Martel.  
   
Quello, il capo riverso e il collo delicato nudo e fremente, spalancò le belle labbra per dire qualcosa.  
Il torace sussultò, appena sfiorato dalle lunghe mani eleganti del bruno carnefice.  
Un verso strozzato affiorò dalla bocca del nobile vampiro, le iridi azzurre rotearono sotto le palpebre socchiuse.  
Tristan si lasciò sfuggire un nome.  
Shen Min, ora in piedi di fronte a lui, lo superava in calma e compostezza.  
Era alto e bello. Elijah immaginava il suo sguardo giallo e felino che scrutava gli effetti dei propri elaborati servigi.  
La contrazione dei muscoli del ventre, quei flebili lamenti, come singhiozzi, che uscivano dalle rosee labbra di Tristan.  
Al colmo della rabbia e dell’eccitazione, il vampiro Originale lasciò in silenzio la scena.  
   
Non aveva veduto il viso di lui, al culmine dell’atto, poiché velocemente aveva distolto lo sguardo, come di fronte a una pratica blasfema.  
Ma ricordava bene di quale luce di temporale si accendessero gli occhi del suo perduto amante. In quei momenti, nel fulgore dell’orgasmo.  
   
Tra Elijah e Tristan non c’era più nulla. Tristan era un nemico dei Mikaelson, e il più raffinato e saggio tra loro era innamorato di Hayley.  
Così si ripeteva, mentre inquieto cercava sollievo sciogliendo il nodo della cravatta.  
   
Hayley lo trovò così, la fronte madida di sudore e la camicia slacciata sul collo.  
Gli occhi verdi di lupa si strinsero in un’espressione assorta. «Che cos’hai?» la sua voce calma di bambina non aveva particolari inflessioni.  
Non aveva l’ipnotico potere di quella di Tristan, velata e remota come un antico ricordo.  
Elijah sorrise, ricomponendo il viso austero in un’espressione più adatta alla situazione, più consona alla presenza della propria amante. «Nulla – rispose abbassando lo sguardo – Sai che non amo la confusione. Abbiamo veduto abbastanza… Andiamo via.» Scosse la testa e girò intorno lo sguardo, come a constatare la corruzione che li circondava.  
Figure eccentriche e sensuali sembravano sbucare silenziose da ogni angolo oscuro dell’immenso salone: indecenti farfalle, perversi galli neri che avrebbero sedotto anche il diavolo, facce immobili e bianche come fantasmi. Grossi satiri di cui le esili maschere non celavano le indicibili voglie.  
Travestimenti, finzioni, spettri infernali che camminavano sulla terra.  
   
Se smetteva di pensare Elijah rivedeva il blu di quegli occhi. Udiva la voce di lui, morbida come quella di una seducente creatura marina.  
«Andiamo – disse quasi bruscamente – Ti porto via.»  
 

*

   
Era l’alba. Un’alba che traboccava di luce.  
Dopo aver riaccompagnato Hayley, Elijah vagava da solo per le vie tranquille di New Orleans. Strade popolate da turisti in estasi, da autoctoni pigri e sorridenti.  
Una marea umana lenta e apparentemente senza una meta, ma brulicante di segrete intenzioni.  
Come lui, l'Originale. Uno dei fondatori della città.  
Colui che contemplando le strade larghe e polverose ricordava i suoli selvaggi che prima di esse erano stati battuti e disboscati, che di ogni giardino rammentava l’angolo incolto e inospitale di palude da cui erano germinati gli antenati degli attuali fiori. I quali, tranquilli e splendidi, punteggiavano di macchie porpora e amaranto l’ingresso del Caffè.  
   
Lo vide arrivare.  
La figuretta snella ed elegante, le mani in tasca. La consueta andatura distratta, un po’ dinoccolata.  
Tutta la figura luminosa, ma soprattutto gli occhi, accesi di chissà quale segreta emozione. Di quale sogno.  
Una fitta di gelosia sorprese Elijah alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Era forse Shen Min che eccitava così la luce delle immense iridi celesti?  
Allentò ancora il cravattino. Slacciò un altro bottone della camicia.  
   
Non poteva dimenticare però di averlo udito. Al culmine dell’orgasmo, la bocca socchiusa e quell’azzurro insopportabile finalmente nascosto dalle palpebre abbassate.  
Lo aveva sentito distintamente mentre sussurrava un nome.  
Non era quello di Shen Min.  
Era il suo. “Elijah” aveva mormorato nel fiore carnoso delle labbra piene.  
E per quello il vampiro Originale era scappato.  
Non poteva permettersi di credere di nuovo che egli fosse ancora suo.  
Sempre e per sempre.  
   
Tristan si fermò.  
Lo vide. Sorrise.  



End file.
